Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to an organic light-emitting display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same.
Discussion of the Background
Organic light-emitting display apparatuses are self-emissive display apparatuses and each include an organic light-emitting device (OLED) including a hole injection electrode, an electron injection electrode, and an organic emission layer formed therebetween. Organic light-emitting display apparatuses generate light when excitons, generated by combining holes injected from the hole injection electrode with electrons injected from the electron injection electrode in the organic emission layer, fall to ground states from excited states.
A fine metal mask (FMM) is generally used for depositing the above-described organic emission layer onto a substrate. However, because there are drawbacks such as an increase in manufacturing costs, an alternative deposition technology is required. Moreover, alternative deposition technologies via photo patterning processes result in OLED with low light characteristics (e.g., low luminance) compared to desired OLED light characteristics.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.